Liquid Dreams
by Shinju Meg Uchuno
Summary: An interesting parody of the O-Town song with a twist! R&R minna-san!


skgo

Kyuki: Oh Gods...another song-fic?

Shinju: Ya got a problem with that?

Kyuki: I have a problem with you actually singing it.

Shinju: Why? I have a nice voice.

Kyuki: It's not that... I just don't think anyone would want to read it.

Shinju: Oh well, if they do, they do and if they don't, they don't. I can't

help that.

Kyuki: Oh...

Shinju::evil glint in eyes:: So, shall I bring the G-boys here?

Kyuki: Huh? Why do you need them?!

Shinju: You'll see my dear muse! ::using her DAP ( divine authoress powers,

which is her own division of author powers ) the G-boys are zapped into her realm::

Duo: Whoa... everything's all spiny...

Quatre: yeah... ::sees Shinju and yelps:: It's Shinju!

G-boys::scream::

Shinju: .

Kyuki: Calm down!

Heero: Why? So she can write us into a fic?

Shinju: Your not gonna be in the fic, your just gonna help me!

Heero: Why should we?

Shinju: Do they words 01xRP mean anything to you?

Heero: O.O! You wouldn't!

Shinju: Try me.

Wufei: Fine, onna! What do you want us to do?

Shinju: First we need to be in my recoding studio! ::zaps everyone there::

Duo: Whoa.... spiny... you gotta stop doing that...

Shinju: Gomen nasai, Duo. You six, ::point to G-boys and Kyuki:: will sit in

those chairs and not touch anything! I'm going into the sound booth... ::walks into the

sound booth and puts on the headphones:: Kyuki! Disclaimer!

**The Disclaimer!**

    Shinju Meg Uchuno doesn't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. Nor, does

She own the song 'Liquid Dreams' by O-Town. She doesn't own O-Town either. ( I

want their CD! ) Do not sue her for she is a broke high school student with nothing

better to do then make up these fics. She DOES own this parody and if you steal it, she will track you down, tie you to a pole and burn you at the stake.

Kyuki: Done.

Shinju: Ah-huh. Arigotu. Now, minna-san ::turns to readers:: I have been

singing this song for over a month and it all rhymes perfectly, and is actually sing-able. Don't believe me? Try to sing it yourself.

Wufei: Why would we, onna?!

Shinju: Quiet, Chang! I'm going to sing!

Duo: Cool!

Quatre: We're ready to hear you, Shinju!

Heero: God help me....

Duo: What'cha need help with Hee-chan?

Heero: Not you, baka!

________________________________________________________________________

::Shinju starts to sing in a smooth and nice sounding alto as the music of

O-Town fills the room::

Pics of bishounen surrounding me

Lost in a world of fantasy

Every night he comes to me

And gives me all the love I need

Now this hot guy,

He's not your average guy

He's a morpharotic dream from an anime

And he's so fine (damn! ),

Designed to blow your mind

He's a dominatrix, super-pilot, Gundam-boy ( whoo! )

I dream about a guy who's a mix of Heero Yuy

Just little touch of Duo's wild style

With Quatre Winner's smile

Throw in a body like Trowa B

You've got the star

My liquid dreams

My liquid dreams

Trieze Khushrenada to kiss at last

Underneath Zechs Marquise's sliver mask

When it comes to the test, Wufei was the best

And Nanashi beat the rest ( oh! )

Now this hot guy,

He's not your average guy

He's a morpharotic dream from an anime

And he's so fine,

Designed to blow your mind

He's a dominatrix, super-pilot, Gundam-boy

I dream about a guy who's a mix of Heero Yuy

Just little touch of Duo's wild style

With Quatre Winner's smile

Throw in a body like Trowa B

You've got the star

My liquid dreams

My liquid dreams

Say anything

He's got the sweetest personality

Like Millardo P

My mama thinks I'm lazy

My friends all think I'm crazy

But in my mind

I leave the world behind

My liquid dreams,

My liquid dreams,

My fantasy

Plus Shinigami

In Gundam Wing ( whoo! )

I dream about a guy who's a mix of Heero Yuy

Just little touch of Duo's wild style

With Quatre Winner's smile

Throw in a body like Trowa B

You've got the star

My liquid dreams

My liquid dreams

I dream about a guy who's a mix of Heero Yuy

Just little touch of Duo's wild style

With Quatre Winner's smile

Throw in a body like Trowa B

You've got the star

My liquid dreams

My liquid dreams

I dream about a guy who's a mix of Heero Yuy

Just little touch of Duo's wild style

With Quatre Winner's smile

Throw in a body like Trowa B

You've got the star

My liquid dreams

My liquid dreams

________________________________________________________________________

::Shinju steps out of the sound booth and sees six shocked faces::

Shinju: Nani?

Duo: Whoa... awesome!

Heero: You dream about me?

Wufei: You think I'm the best?

Duo: You like my style?

Trowa: My body?!

Quatre::blushes:: You like my smile?

Shinju::crosses her arms:: I said so in the song, didn't I?

Kyuki: You can really sing well, Shinju!

Shinju: Arigotu!

Wufei: I say this onna has good taste.

Duo: Yeah, 'cept for the whole Trieze-kiss, Zechs-mask thing...

Shinju: What? Evil guys can be kawaii!

Quatre: What a nice song, Shinju. Thank you for letting us hear it.

Duo: Yeah! You rock!

Heero: You listen to pop music?! I thought you said that stuff was evil.

Shinju: Some of it is, while some is rather nice. I have more of an eclectic

sense of music. One day I could listen to Limp Bizket, Papa Roach and Eminem. The next I could enjoy Lifehouse, Goo Goo Dolls, Dave Matthews Band and Sugar Ray. And they day after that it could be Nelly and Lil' Bow Wow. Then maybe 'Nsync, BSB and O-Town. After that it might be Daft Punk and Serena Paris. If it sounds good, I'll listen to it,

regardless of what genre it's in.

Kyuki: You listen to rap? But your a very pale white girl!

Shinju: Does that really matter?

Kyuki::thinks:: I guess not...

Wufei: You are very strange, onna, and your choice of music proves it.

Shinju::shrugges:: Oh well. I can't really help that, can I?

Duo: Limp Bizket! Whoo hoo! Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' HA! Keep

rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' HA!

Wufei: Shut up Maxwell!

Duo: I'm just havin' some fun, Wu!

Wufei: Injustice! Don't call me that!

Kyuki::sigh and turns to audience:: Please review. I think my authoress would

like it if you do. Just don't flame here. She is very handy with weaponry and her knowing

martial arts might prove harmful to your health if you flame her.

Shinju: Correct! Ja ne minna-san! Review, please! 


End file.
